


Breaking The Legion

by Midnyt_Tyr



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fuck The Legion btw, M/M, Not sure if Julie Susie and Joey are under 18, possibly underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: The Legion is full of themselves. Drunk with the power granted to become a Killer of the Fog, they've turned to attacking other Killers for fun. Some of them, they will learn, are much more sinister than they could have ever dreamed.





	Breaking The Legion

The sounds of yelling and raucous laughter filled the foggy night air once again. As a Killer one would think that one would enjoy the sounds of screams breaking through the quiet. Not this time. These screams were the ones of his colleagues. Screams of pain and annoyance.

The Doctor sighed before removing his facial apparatus. He tossed the apparel to the ground and ran a hand over his face. While he would usually find humor in his "friends" fighting among themselves, this case was different. This time, it wasn't the stress of a failed Hunt combined with close quarters that set off tensions. No.

This was the work of four bored teenagers using the others for practice.

The little weaklings found mirth and merriment in dashing around and shanking their colleagues for fun. The others, save for the Nurse, were slower than the little buggers and had troubles catching them. Max would usually just sprint away and Rin would phase to another area, losing them rather easily. Philip would simply fade into the shadows and Freddy, well, was Freddy. The pervert was usually not far away, laughter echoing from all around as he watched the girls, especially, dash about, inflicting deep wounds.

Bubba was one of their favorite targets. Still childlike in his mind, the Cannibal would fly into a tantrum, wildly swinging his chainsaw and missing all four of them, only to be ganged up on the moment he dropped his heavy weapon. Hell, the poor thing would start to cry after being assaulted multiple times.

Anna was another favorite. The big woman moved slowly, making herself an easy target for their blades. She'd swing her axe, yelling each time she was stabbed. They took turns with her, waiting for her to swing at one of them before another would run up behind for a deep wound. She'd simply give up, dropping to her knees, her hum dying down to near silence. She was no more fun by then. If they hadn't tired themselves out, they moved to another victim.

Lisa was never around to be the first target, thank her lucky stars. She'd hide away, not wanting to be found and targeted by the Legion.

Myers was another favorite, but only for a short time. He was slow moving as well, but he was still agile. Susie found that out the hard way. They tried to use the same strat on him as they would with the Huntress, wait for his attention to be on one, before one runs up from behind for the stab. Myers was smart, though. He side stepped Susie's attack before snatching the girl by her neck and plunging his knife deep into her chest, ironically inflicting his own deep wound. They left him alone for a time, but now, they attack him in random intervals, one of them breaking off of one target to randomly stab Myers before dashing far out of reach. The Shape never pursued, though. It wasn't a trial, so he just sat prone and waited for the toll of the bell.

The Clown? According to what he overheard between Julie and Susie, he stank too much. They didn't want to get some strange disease from the disgusting twat.

That left Amanda, the cute little piggy, Adiris, the newest member of their twisted family, himself and Evan MacMillan. 

Adiris' vomit made Julie sick to her own stomach and Frank didn't want puke on his clothing, so they left her alone. Amanda would fight back with such vigor that Herman would become erect each time. She would duck their attacks before lunging at them, sometimes missing, sometimes hitting her mark, but it was four against one. She was the one who would piss off the Legion and they would jump her together, stabbing her repeatedly until she ceased movement.

Of course, the wounds healed quickly. Death certainly wasn't an escape for the Killers, either.

Evan was a monster when angered. He was also the Entity's favorite. Well, favorite was a strong word. He was the first of these Killers, so he had the most experience in the realm. The foursome would circle around him slowly, signalling to Evan that an attack was imminent. Evan knew their plot. They were going to wait for Frank to make the first move, but the boy was nervous. 

It was their own fault, really, cornering Evan in his domain, surrounded by his weapons. Evan duel wielding blades was the most beautiful and terrifying thing Herman had ever seen. The teens had too rough of a time trying to "play" with Evan. It was too much like life or death, so they decided to leave him alone, but Evan wasn't done. He hunted them as if it were a trial, leaving traps around the realm, covered in tar and hidden by the night and the fog. Entity forbid they found themselves trapped in one. Evan would torture the trapped victim, slashing at their back, their arms, their trapped leg, whatever he could get to, all the while laughing and taunting. When the others tried to attack, they'd be thrown onto the trapped member, damaging them further.

He liked trapping Julie the most, knowing it would get to Frank. The first Evan had trapped was Joey. Frank called for another attack out of vengeance. When Julie was trapped next, Frank made the decision that attacking Evan again was far too risky.

Then, there was Herman Carter. The doctor knew when an attack was aimed at him, like now. He looked over his shoulder to see Frank leading the assault, the painted grin on his mask smiling wildly. Herman smiled, charging his body. Frank suddenly jumped to the side and Joey dashed through, plunging his blade in Herman's arm.

Frank wasn't a very good leader, letting Joey do that.

The younger boy screamed in pain as the volts pulsed through his body. He dropped like a sack of potatoes and Herman removed the knife from his arm. Julie was charging at him next. 

"Interesting. What is going through your mind, little girl?" he taunted as he easily dodged her first attack. "Did you not see what happened to Joey?" He focused his charge and, after dodging a surprise attack from Susie, grabbed Julie by her arm. He released his charge and she followed in Joey's path, screaming before dropping to the ground.

Susie jumped on Herman's back, putting him in what was supposed to be a headlock. How adorable.

"Stupid, aren't you? Well, at least you're pretty. For now." Taking a deep breath, Herman focused. He grabbed Susie's arms to keep her locked onto him. He exhaled, releasing a powerful charge through his body. Susie's scream died before it could leave her lips.

"You made a terrible error, didn't you, boy? Evan scares you, so you leave him be. Adiris and Jeffrey disgust you, so you leave them be. Now, you try to target the Good Doctor? Poor fool. Your father should have taught you better." he taunted, glowing eyes burrowing into Frank's.

The oldest teen stepped back, not wanting to go near the doctor, but wanting to save his friend. Herman ended his charge and dropped Susie to the ground. 

"Three down. But, Franklin - may I call you Franklin - it isn't enough. Not for me. No. You'll only rally your idiot troops again for another attack. We are tired of it. At first, it was funny to me. Cute, even. But now, it's just annoying. You THINK you can run around and try to call yourself a real Killer, but you're not. You're just an annoying little boy with some annoying little friends who think it's cool to play with knives. You're nothing."

Herman stroked his chin in thought. "Actually, you're not nothing. You, Franklin, are entertainment. You will entertain me. You, my dear boy, will bring me amusement." He began running his charge through his body. "You will bring me YOUR pain through MY pleasure."

He could FEEL Frank's eyes widen, though he couldn't see them. The boy took another step backwards before clutching his knife and regaining a small bit of... courage, maybe?

Herman smiled wildly, putting the twisted grin he usually wore to shame and sprinted to the boy. Frank screamed in surprise before the night grew silent.

~~~

Lisa nuzzled Anna's cheek, her strange way of showing the bigger woman emotion. Anna reached out, pulling the small woman into her lap and held her. Anna usually did this when she was stressed. Amanda rolled her eyes at the pair. Survivors held each other, not Killers. Those two needed to grow a pair. Weaklings. She looked at her knife, pleased at the sharpness of it and put it away. She was preparing for her next trial, despite the Legion acting like children. She watched Herman take them out by himself and decided that she would need to hone her own skills. 

She wondered where he took their leader, though. A presence was felt from behind and she gagged internally.

"What do you want, clown?" she asked, already annoyed. When his smell finally reached her nose, she physically gagged. "GOD DAMMIT!"

Jeffrey laughed from behind her. "Can't handle it, can you, little piggy? That's ok. You'll get used to it." He sat next to her and she dry heaved before crawling closer to the Hag and Huntress. When the Hag hissed at the clown, Amanda chuckled internally.

"Love you too, Hagatha." he said. He went into a coughing fit and wiped his nose. "Those brats are asking about their 'fearless' leader." He spat on the ground to his left. "You girls seen 'em?"

Amanda pointed to the shack in the distance. "Last I saw Doc, he was carrying Frank there, kicking and screaming. Don't tell the brats. Let them stew."

"Nah. I'll let em know. What better way to break a bunch of little pricks than to show em how weak they truly are?" he stood and walked away, much to the three women's relief.

"Disgusting..." Anna mumbled. Lisa nodded in agreement.

~~~

"Hey there, cutie." Jeffrey greeted Susie. The long haired girl, mask in her lap, cut her eyes at the clown before covering her nose with a long sleeve.

"Ugh! Don't call me that. And do you EVER wash your ass?"

"Nope. Wanna wash it for me?" he teased, leaning closer to the girl. He chuckled before falling into another light coughing fit. He spat on the ground again before snorting. "Got some info on your leader."

Joey pulled Susie behind him. "Spit it out, fatso."

Jeffrey sneered. "I wasn't talking to YOU, boy. I was talking to little Susie. And I'll ONLY talk to her."

"You'll talk to ME, or I'll gut your fat ass!" Joey pulled out his knife. 

Jeffrey laughed and pulled out his own knife, flipping it in his fingers. "Don't underestimate me, son. I'm faster than I look."

Joey lunged at the clown, knife slashing towards his large belly. Jeffrey dodged the blow with surprising agility and buried his knife between Joey's ribs. The boy screamed and fell to the ground and the clown laughed heartily.

"Hey look! I inflicted a deep wound! Can I join your little freak show too? Am I one of the Cool Kids?" he joked. Susie and Julie were poised to attack, a mirror image of one another, both without their masks and eyes full of fury.

Jeffery's cock began to harden. 

"Not for nothin', but the last time a woman look at me like that, it wasn't just her fingers I wound up sucking on." He licked his lips. "Same with her."

Julie lurched.

"What do you want?" Susie snapped.

"How badly do you want to find Frankie?" he asked, voice dropping menacingly low.

Susie lowered her knife. "What. Do. You. Want?"

Jeffrey smiled and lifted his belly. "It ain't gonna suck itself."

~~~

Another muffled scream came from the basement of the shack and Evan stopped in his tracks. It sounded like a survivor, but that was impossible. They had their own neck of the woods and were unable to enter this part. She made sure of that. Hearing Herman's laugh rise up peaked his curiosity and be began to descend the stairs. He bumped into a hard figure and sneered.

"Move, Philip." he growled.

"The Doctor requested privacy." Philip's quiet voice answered. He shifted slightly and shimmered.

"And since when do you follow his requests?" Evan leaned close to Philip. The Wraith was usually uninvolved in personal matter between Killers. What made now so different?

"He is punishing the one who snuck up on Sally. Who hurt her. Let Herman have him."

"They caught up with her, did they?" Evan asked. He thought he heard a different scream yesterday when they decided to begin their attack. He didn't think they'd be ballsy enough to attack the Nurse first, but there's a thin line between ballsy and stupid.

Still, the Fourth Killer blinked away from the attack instead of attacking. Perhaps she feared them? Either way, they've incurred Philip's wrath and the Wraith can be very vindictive.

Another presence was felt and Evan looked over his shoulder. He saw no one. 

"Frederick." he greeted.

The Nightmare appeared behind him, walking into the realm. Unlike in a trial, he could manifest whenever he pleased in this realm. A gift from The Entity.

"Fellas. I've got an interesting bit of info for you." he smirked.

"Speak. What do you wish to tell us?" Evan asked, turning to the much shorter man.

"Seems like the clown is getting laid."

Philip appeared. "What?"

Evan looked visibly shocked. "Really?"

Herman appeared at the base of the stairs, eyes wide with disbelief. "Who in their right or wrong mind-"

"The Legion girls. Or Susie, at least. I saw both girls follow Jeffery into his carriage, looking sick as hell. He had a stiffy too, not that I WANTED to see that. Poor Julie looked like she'd already lost her lunch."

A muffled yell was heard from the basement.

"Yup! Your girl's about to get rammed by that fat slob! What are you gonna do about it, punk?" Freddy taunted.

Herman chuckled as the yelling grew more intense and walked back into the basement. "Would you gentlemen like to see what I've been working on?" he called to them.

Philip looked to Evan and Freddy and shook his head. Freddy chuckled.

"Count me in. I wanna see what you've done with the little bitch."

"I am interested as well." Evan said. His eyes gleamed coldly from behind his mask.

Philip shook his head. "I'm fine. I will stay here. His screams have been enough enjoyment for me." He rang his bell, cloaking into shadows again. He stepped aside to let the other two through before taking up his spot in the middle of the staircase again.

~~~

Susie retched again, but nothing came up. Thank God. It was out of her system, but she could still smell him, still TASTE him. Her stomach churned violently and she fell into a violent fit of dry heaves. Julie's cries reached her ears and she swore to anyone who would listen that she would gut this animal the first chance she got.

"Fuck, you're a tight one, baby girl." the clown's voice reached her ears. Julie's sobbing was suddenly muffled and she screamed from behind it. "Oooh, that hole's nice and tight too. Daddy likes it."

"Shut up and finish. You owe us information!" Susie choked out. At Jeffrey's laugh, her skin crawled. She had a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to be done any time soon.

"Shut up, bitch and get your pretty ass back in here! Daddy's still hungry!" he smacked his lips loudly and Susie contemplated pissing herself. He'd probably like that... pushing back tears - she had to be strong - she turned and walked back into the carriage.

~~~

Joey sat against a tree, alone. He was angry. He felt like a failure. While Frank was gone, he thought he'd be able to take charge, but he was leveled by an obese man dressed as a fucking clown! He'd passed out from the knife blow and was alone when he awoke. He had no idea where Julie and Susie were and no one was going to tell him. Why would they?

"Are you afraid?" a hushed voice came from nowhere. Joey jumped and turned towards the sound. It was Rin.

"Are you afraid?" she asked again, standing over him, her weapon at his head. "You can't die here, but you can have pain everlasting. No one will help you. No, they would help me instead. How do you feel? Are you afraid?"

Joey sprang to his feet and ran. The Spirit phased in front of him and stabbed him through his stomach. 

"Deep wound." she said simply before disappearing. 

Joey fell to his knees, fighting to stay conscious. He coughed up blood and tried to catch his breath before heavy breathing was heard behind him. Low, heavy breathing. A chill ran up his spine and he turned to see Michael Myers standing directly behind him. Grabbing the boy by the neck, he lifted him off of his feet and plunged his knife deep into Joey's left lung.

"Deep... wound..." he whispered. He tossed the boy to the ground and walked away.

Joey laid there, barely able to breathe, lungs filling with blood. He felt the wounds begin to close and waited impatiently for the pain to subside. After it did, he pulled himself to his feet. He had to find the girls. He took one step forward and was tackled to the ground by the Nurse. Sally wrapped her hands around his throat and choked him, her red hair spilling into his face and mouth. Her lips were pulled back into a sneer and her hands were like a vice around his neck. Before he blacked out, she let go, allowing him to breathe before taking her saw and slitting his throat.

As the boy choked, once again, on his own blood, she leaned down and whispered,

"Deep wound."

She blinked away, revealing Amanda behind her.

"Don't know if I should wait for you to heal or just add insult to injury." she said, watching the moonlight dance on her blade. "Doesn't feel nice, does it, little boy?"

The wound on Joey's neck began to close and Amanda leaned in.

"Understand this, Joseph. You are part of the Legion, yes. You are many, yes. However, we are more. We are stronger and we outnumber you. We will continue this if you continue this. We, as a whole, will break all four of you down one by one as long as you fuck with us."

The wound on Joey's neck closed. "Please... no more."

"Deep wound." Amanda smiled and drove her blade into Joey's heart. The boy passed out immediately. "Death is not an escape, Legion."

~~~

Frank's eyes rolled back into his head as another powerful shock was administered to his body. His nerves felt like they were burning, yet everything was still so sensitive. His ass was on fire from whatever it was the doctor had inside of him. His mouth was dry from the cloth shoved deep into it. He hurt everywhere. His only thanks was that his gang wasn't here to see him like this.

"You truly are sick, Carter." Evan's voice broke the silence.

"Now, Evan! I didn't know you had such kind words for me!" the Doctor said happily. He ran a finger down Frank's chest, rolling the boy's left nipple around as his charge ended. When Frank gasped behind his gag, the doctor chuckled.

"You mean to say that you disapprove of this torture? It is a cross between physical and sexual torture; bring him painfully close to an orgasm, them rip it away with some of the most intense pain he's ever felt, then bring him back to the ledge of mind numbing pleasure." he leaned in to run his tongue slowly over Frank's nipple. The boy let out a weak moan.

"How long have you been at this?" Freddy asked. He was sporting an erection and it wasn't lost to the Doctor. 

"Since the last attack. Almost a day now? Would you like to join, Frederick? Fill him up, perhaps?" Herman's eyes sparked with building electricity. 

Freddy smirked. "I wouldn't mind getting my rocks off, but only BEFORE you shock the shit out of him again."

"By all means! Enjoy." Herman moved away and Freddy smiled, fading out of sight.

Frank groaned as whatever it was was removed from his ass. He didn't have a moment to feel relief as he felt Freddy push inside of him and move at a brutal pace, fucking into him. He screamed from behind his gag, tears welling in his eyes.

"Yesss. Cry for me, you little bitch." Freddy's voice, followed by his deep laughter was heard in his head.

Frank shook his head over and over. He begged for mercy as best as he could. Please, God, end it!"

"No God here, little boy. Only us. Only the Entity. Only this punishment." Freddy answered.

For what felt like forever, Frank laid prone as Freddy fucked him. The worst part was that his invisible assailant was fondling him, pinching his nipples and stroking his cock. He was rigid. Freddy was slamming against his prostate and making his cock drip. He only noticed he was moaning when the Doctor pulled the cloth from his mouth.

"Such sweet moans, little one. You wanton whore."

"Such a filthy little bitch, aren't you? You wanna cum, little bitch? Huh?" Freddy's pace was faltering, signalling his release.

Frank's head was spinning. He was so very close! "P-Please... let me cum..." he moaned weakly. He cried out softly as he felt Freddy's hot seed spill inside of him. His body went limp and he whined. He was so fucking close!

"P-Please..."

"Please what, darling?" Herman leaned over, prodding his hole with something cold. Freddy was gone, but his laughter was heard in the corner of the basement.

"Let me... cum... please."

Herman chuckled. "Did you hear that, girls? Frankie wants something else shoved up this glorious ass of his."

Frank's eyes widened and he looked towards the entrance to the basement. Susie and Julie were staring, wide-eyed and shocked at what they were seeing. Their clothes were disheveled, Julie's shirt and bra gone and jacket torn open, Susie's skirt and leggings gone and hoodie ripped across the chest to reveal her breasts. Joey was thrown down the stairs soon after, battered and bloody. When he saw Frank, he froze as well.

"N-No..." Frank whispered.

"Yes." Herman cooed. "I'll let you cum, since you've been a good little cock sock for Frederick." The unknown apparatus was slowly pushed into Frank's wet hole and the boy moaned brokenly. Herman moved it in and out, angling it perfectly to hit that sweet spot. He ran his tongue over the boy's nipples, adding a faint charge to his tongue to further stimulate the boy.

Frank panted heavily, turning his head away from his team before his cock erupted, spraying his pent up lust over his chest and stomach. He couldn't hold back the scream that pulled itself from his throat.

"I hope you enjoyed that treatment. Now, for your punishment." Herman gripped the cold metal rod he was using as a sex toy tightly in his hand and released his overcharge, his sparking eyes alternating between Julie, Susie and Joey.

Frank's scream died on his tongue as his body was electrocuted from deep within. When the charge was over, he spilled the contents of his bladder over himself. His body went limp, his only movement being periodic twitching.

Herman removed the metal rod and wiped it down, chuckling to himself. He looked to Evan and Freddy. "Enjoy the show?"

"Immensely." 

"Disgusting." Freddy and Evan's respective answers came simultaneously.

Herman laughed. "Well, there's much more to come, my friends. The punishment of the Legion is only just beginning."

"Can't wait." Jeffrey's voice rang out from behind the girls. When they turned in surprise, he grinned. "Daddy's still hungry."

~End

**Author's Note:**

> This IS the E N D! I REFUSE to write anything else involving the Clown! It was legit the HARDEST thing I've ever done because I hate clowns more than I'll EVER hate Legion (and that's a lot! xD ) Also, sorry to any Legion mains...
> 
> But not sorry. <3


End file.
